The Founders Heir
by BlackfireDoom
Summary: Harry's aunt and uncle abandon him in the woods. While trying to find his way home he accidentally releases a centuries old vampire. Luckily for him this vampire may know more about his ancestry then anyone. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Please review only constructive criticism.  
**

The Founders Heir

Prologue

Alexandria Slytherin watched the rain drops hit the window of the carriage as she and her family made their way back to their home. She smiled down at her little brother Salazar who had fallen asleep next to the carriage came to a halt. "What in Merlin's name is going on." Her father mumbled as he got out of the carriage. Outside Alexandria could hear her father having a heated argument with someone.

"Alex could you go see who your father is fighting with." Her mother asked. "Of course mother." She said as she climbed out of the carriage. Outside she saw her father in front of three extremely pale men. 'Vampires' She thought to herself. She was only a few feet away when someone grabbed her from behind. "I told you not to cross me Edgar." One of the men said. "Now your poor daughter will pay the price." Alex felt a sharp pain in her neck before the man who grabbed her let her go. She fell to her knees barely able to keep from passing out.

"What have you done to her Vladimir you filthy halfbreed." Edgar hissed as he held his daughter in his arms. "Isn't it obvious." Vladimir spat. Edgar looked down at his daughter and gasped. Her skin was turning unnaturally pale. He pushed away the creature that used to be his daughter.

Alex could feel her father push her away and for a moment she couldn't understand why. She looked down at herself and realized what was happening. "Papa." She managed to whispered. Her father looked at her with his eyes full of hate. "Your not my daughter." he said before casting a stunning spell on her.

He closed her eye before going to the carriage. Alex could here him tell her mother that she was dead. She couldn't believe her father would do all of this for his stupid pureblood beliefs. She heard little Salazar running towards her and her heart almost broke when he started to cry. She wanted so badly to tell him that everything was alright but she just wasn't able to move. It didn't take long for her to give up any hope of ever getting free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its short but I wanted to put something up tonight.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

The Founders heir

Chapter two

Five year old Harry Potter sat in the back of his uncles car barely able to contain his excitement. Today the Dursleys were letting him go on a picnic with them. His uncle pulled over in the middle of a beautiful meadow. "Now Harry you wait here and we'll be right back we just forgot something back at home." His uncle said. "Ok." He said as he climbed out of the car. Harry watch as they drove away completely sure they would come back.

Five hours later he couldn't hold on to that hope anymore. By then Harry was hungry and tired but that wasn't any thing new. What was new was the sound of wolves howling in the distances and the rain that was coming down hard. Now completely out of hope Harry walked through the forest trying to find his way back home.

He walked for miles until his little body was to tired to walk anymore. He was looking for shelter when he spotted a cave not to far from him. He couldn't tell what it was but something in that cave needed his help. He could feel it in his bones. Harry dragged himself over to the cave. He only hesitated at the entrances for a minuet before walking in to the darkness.

As if by magic touches light up as he made his way through the cave. He could barely contain his amazement when he arrived at the center. In front of him was a beautiful girl in a glass coffin surround by white roses. Behind her coffin was a large green banner with a sliver snake in the center.

Harry stared at the girl in awe. Her long jet black hair was laid on her shoulders, her skin was so pale it seemed to glow and the sharp point of her fangs were pointing out. The girl obviously wasn't human and even though Harry could see her just fine from where he was he found himself moving closer and closer till he was touching the glass. That's when the top of the coffin flew open and the girl opened her eyes.


End file.
